jzajnkfandomcom-20200214-history
List of most expensive items
This is a list of most expensive items 'of various types. Most expensive items of all types * ''Transport infrastructure: '$114 billion '— Interstate Highway System * Building: '$15 billion '— Abraj Al Bait * Sports contract (contract value): '$325 million '— Giancarlo Stanton (Baseball: Miami Marlins) * Painting: '$303 million '— Interchange * Video game (to develop): '$279 million '— Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 * Animated film: '$250 million '— Tangled * Non-English-language film: '$155 million '— Randamoozham * ''Book:'' $49.8 million''' — Codex Leister * Indian film: $39 million '— ''Baahubali 2: The Conclusion * Car (sold in auction): '$38.6 million '— Ferrari 250 GTO * Music Video: '$11 million '— "Scream" (1995) * Coin: '$10 million '— Flowing Hair dollar * Finnish film: '$7.2 million '— Niko - lentäjän poika * Photograph: '$4.3 million '— Rhein II ''(1999) Most expensive books and manuscripts *Different copies of ''The Birds of America * '''$49.8 million — Codex Leister * '$28.1 million '— Gospels of Henry the Lion * '$24.6 million '— Magna Carta * '$19.3 million '— Rothschild Prayerbook * '$14.9 million '— St Cuthbert Gospel * '$14.6 million '— Bay Psalm Book * '$12.6 million '— The Birds of America* * '$12.2 million '— The Birds of America* * '$11.1 million '— Les Liliacées * '$11 million '— The Canterbury Tales Most expensive music videos * '$11 million '— "Scream" (1995) * '$9.7 million '— "Express Yourself" (1989) * '$8.1 million '— "Die Another Day" (2002) * '$7.9 million '— "Bedtime Story" (1995) * '$7 million '— "Black or White" (1991) * '$6.6 million '— "Estranged" (1993) * '$4.9 million '— "Cartoon Heroes" (2000) * '$4.6 million '— "Bad" (1987) * '$4.3 million '— "2 Legit 2 Quit" (1991) * '$4.1 million '— "What's It Gonna Be?!" (1999) Most expensive photographs * '$4.3 million '— Rhein II ''(1999) * '$4 million '— ''Spiritual America ''(1981) * '$3.9 million '— ''Untitled #96 ''(1981) * '$3.8 million '— ''To Her Majesty ''(1973) * '$3.7 million '— ''Dead Troops Talk ''(1992) * '$3.4 million '— ''99 Cent II Diptychon ''(2001) * '$3.3 million '— ''Chicago Board of Trade III ''(1999-2000) * '$3.1 million '— ''Untitled (Cowboy) ''(2000) * '$3 million '— ''Untitled Film Still #48 ''(1979) * '$2.9 million '— ''The Pond—''Moonlight (1904) Most expensive paintings * '$303 million '— ''Interchange * '$266 million '— The Card Players * '$212 million '— Nafea Faa Ipoipo (When Will You Marry?) * '$202 million '— Number 17A * '$188 million '— No. 6 (Violet, Green and Red) * '$182 million '— Pendant portraits of Maerten Soolmans and Oopjen Coppit * '$181.2 million '— Les Femmes d'Alger ("Version O") * '$172.2 million '— Nu Couché * '$166.3 million '— No. 5, 1948 * '$165 million '— Masterpiece Most expensive sculptures * '$142.8 million '— L'Homme au doigt * '$114.6 million '— L'Homme qui marche I * '$66.1 million '— Guennol Lioness * '$65.3 million '— Tête * '$60 million '— Balloon Dog (Orange) * '$58.5 million '— Grande tête mince * '$53.6 million '— Nu de dos, 4 état (Back IV) * '$51.4 million '— Grand tête mince (Grand tête de Diego) * '$42 million '— Madame LR (Portrait de Mme LR) * '$35.2 million '— Tulips Most expensive animated films * '$260 million '— Tangled * '$200 million '— Toy Story 3 * '$200 million '— Cars 2 * '$200 million '— Monsters University * '$200 million '— Finding Dory * '$180 million '— WALL-E * '$175 million '— Cars 3 * '$175 million '— Monsters vs. Aliens * '$175 million '— Up * '$175 million '— A Christmas Carol Most expensive non-English-language films * '$155 million '— Randamoozham * '$114 million '— Asterix at the Olympic Games * '$100 million '— Asura * '$94 million '— The Flowers of War * '$80 million '— Red Cliff * '$78 million '— Asterix and Obelix: God Save Britannia * '$77 million '— D-War II: Mysteries of the Dragon * '$66 million '— 2.0 * '$65 million '— Dragon Blade Most expensive cars (sold in auction) * '$38.6 million '— Ferrari 250 GTO * '$35.7 million '— Ferrari 335S * '$30.4 million '— Mercedes-Benz W196 * '$28.3 million '— Ferrari 290 MM * '$28.3 million '— Ferrari 275 GTB/4*S NART Spider * '$26.7 million '— Ferrari 275 GTB/C Speciale * '$21.8 million '— Jaguar D-Type * '$20.7 million '— Bugatti Royale Kellner Coupe * '$19.8 million '— Alfa Romeo 8C 2900B Lungo Spider * '$18.7 million '— Ferrari 250 GT SWB California Spider Most expensive transport infrastructure * '$114 billion '— Interstate Highway System * '$48 billion '— Honshu-Shikoku Bridge Project * '$44 billion '— Alta Velocidad Española * '$42 billion '— German Unification Transport Project (Verkehrsprojekt Deutsche Einheit) * '$33.1 billion '— Beijing—Shanghai High-Speed Railway * '$22 billion '— "Big Dig" Central Artery/Tunnel Project * '$18.5 billion '— Wuhan—Guangzhou High-Speed Railway * '$18.4 billion '— Toei Ōedo Line * '$15.4 billion '— Channel Tunnel * '$10.6 billion '— Gotthard Base Tunnel Most expensive buildings * '$15 billion '— Abraj Al Bait * '$14 billion '— Tokamak reactor (Cadarache, France) * '$9.1 billion '— Olkiluoto Nuclear Power Planet * '$5.5 billion '— Marina Bay Sands (Resort) * '$4.9 billion '— Resorts World Sentosa * '$3.9 billion '— The Cosmopolitan * '$3.8 billion '— One World Trade Center * '$3 billion '— Emirates Palace (Hotel) * '$2.7 billion '— Wynn Resort * '$2.4 billion '— Venetian Macau